The Beautiful Ones
by EmpressV
Summary: Max encounters a Doctor from her Manticore past and has an unexpected Family reuinion. Meanwhile, Kendra must pacify a love sick Normal when he falls for her.
1. Act 1

The Beautiful Ones Title: The Beautiful Ones   
Author: Empress Vader   
Rating: PG   
Website: [http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html][1]   
e-mail: [Lady_Vader21@yahoo.com][2]

Summary: Max encounters a Doctor from her Manticore past and has an unexpected Family reuinion. Meanwhile, Kendra must pacify a love sick Normal when he falls for her. 

Disclaimer: You know Dark Angel doesn't belong to me. Max, Logan, and all them people you see on the show every week belong to the Fox people. Kelly, Quince, and any of the other people I invented are mine, but they're only relevant in relation to the script, so what does it matter. 

Authors notes: I started this script before "Female Trouble" aired and tried to ajust it to new information on Manticore along the way.It was completed before "I and I am Camera" aired so I added Madam X before I even saw her in action.Kendra was living with Max when I started the outline, but when she later moved out I was forced to adjust the storyline again   
-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

TEASER 

FADE IN: 

INT.MAX'S BEDROOM - DAY 

MAX walks into her bedroom shaking, maintaining her balance   
by holding on to the dresser in front of her. She opens the   
drawer. Quickly she tosses clothing all over the room, trying   
to get at her pills. She finally pulls out a bottle of   
Tryptophan. She struggles to keep her hand steady as she   
places a couple pills in her mouth, then she slides to the   
floor shaking and grips her knees. 

MAX (V.O.)   
One day I know it's not going to be   
enough. One day I know I won't be   
able to get a hold of Tryptophan or   
a glass of milk and the seizure will   
kill me. Or I'll have Tryptophan and   
it won't be enough to stop it. 

FLASH CUTS 

The MANTICORE CHILDREN standing in front of their beds in   
the barracks, all wearing the same plain gown, girls and   
boys all having the same buzz cut, barcodes on their necks   
clearly visible. 

JACK falls to the floor in the grips of a seizure. 

The Manticore SOLDIERS grab him and dragging him away. 

MAX (V.O.)(CONT'D)   
When my seizures get bad like this,   
I don't know what's worse, dying   
like my brother or going back to   
Manticore to save my sorry genetically   
engineered life. Sure we all said   
we'd rather die than go back there... 

FLASH CUT 

Young Max in bed staring at her own shaky hand. 

DISSOLVE TO: 

Max staring at her hand in the present day. 

MAX (V.O.)   
But when push came to shove and a   
life was really on the line, Brin   
chose Manticore over death and we   
let her go. If Manticore was my only   
hope for survival, would I be any   
different from my sister? 

INT.JAM PONY X-PRESS - DAY 

Max enters Jam Pony pushing her bike. As usual, Jam Pony is   
popping with activity, but little of this activity is actually   
work related. Max meets ORIGINAL CINDY at her locker. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
Hey, Boo, Kendra still crashing at   
our place? 

MAX   
Yeah, she says she's going to let   
Walter sweat it out a couple more   
days before she forgives him. But   
there's plenty of room if Logan's ex   
is sick of you. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
Daphne, her name is Daphne. And Suga   
is still hot for Original Cindy, but   
Original Cindy don't want to over do   
it. It's rare for me to find a lickity   
chick with such deep pockets and   
fine on top of that. 

MAX   
Well I'm happy for you. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
You're just happy she's away from   
your honey. 

NORMAL walks up to the women carrying a package. 

NORMAL (TO WOMEN)   
Cut the girl talk and lets get some   
work done. 

Normal hands Max a package. 

MAX   
Catch you later. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
A'ight Boo. 

Max gets her bike and exits Jam Pony. 

INT.MARION APARTMENTS, APARTMENT B6 -- DAY 

DR. QUINCE THOMAS, 40, rushes around his apartment while   
talking on the phone. He's looking through drawers and under   
the couch for something. He's sweating and is visibly on   
edge. It's obvious Quince hasn't been living at the apartment   
long. the apartment is only supplied with the basics and   
mildly furnished. 

QUINCE (ON PHONE)   
I'm sorry. . . .yes I know you have   
connections that extend outside of   
San Francisco. . . .no, I didn't   
think I could hide in Seattle...   
Yes, within a few days you will have   
the correct files. 

Quince finally finds what he's looking for. Medical records   
which he pulls from a drawer in a desk. The doorbell RINGS   
and he shoves the files back in the drawer. 

QUINCE (ON PHONE)   
I have to go, but I promise, you'll   
have your files before the day is   
out. 

Quince hangs up and breaths a sigh of relief. The doorbell   
RINGS again. 

MAX (O.S.)   
Jam Pony Messenger. 

QUINCE   
Coming. 

Quince opens the door. Max is there. He immediately grabs   
for the package. He looks up at Max as he signs for it.   
They both regard each other with curious looks for a moment.   
Quince then breaks the trance and goes back out into is   
apartment. He rushes to open the package and the contents   
spill out on the floor: More medical records and pictures of   
the Manticore children. 

Quince leans down to pick up the pictures. 

QUINCE   
Oh, my beautiful babies. 

Quince quickly picks up the photos. At the bottom of the   
pile is Max's Wanted Poster. He pauses as he lifts it off   
the floor. 

QUINCE   
It was her. 

Quince runs to the door and looks around, but Max is gone. 

CUT TO 

EXT.MARION APARTMENTS - DAY 

Max looks back at the building, her face still puzzled. She   
shrugs, gets on her bicycle and rides away. 

FADE OUT 

END OF TEASER   
  
  


ACT ONE 

FADE IN: 

EXT.SEATTLE STREETS -- DAY 

Max rides her bike down the street, the puzzled look on her   
face has not gone away. 

DISSOLVE TO: 

INT. MANTICORE, LAB ROOM -- FLASHBACK 

Young Max enters the lab room, she looks toward a doctor,   
but all we see are his hands. It is obvious the big hands   
belong to a man. He gestures towards the table and Max goes   
to the table and slides up on it. The Doctor puts his hand   
on young Max's cheek. 

DOCTOR   
How's my beautiful little girl today? 

MAX'S POV. 

PULL BACK from hands and we see the Doctor in Max's flashback   
is Quince Thomas. 

DISSOLVE TO: 

EXT.SEATTLE STREETS -- DAY 

Max stops her bike, turns around and heads in the other   
direction. 

INT.LOGAN'S APARTMENT, STUDY -- DAY 

Max is sitting beside Logan as he types search criteria into   
the computer. 

MAX   
The name on the package was Josh   
Yeilding, but it probably wasn't his   
real name. 

LOGAN   
(focused on his   
computer)   
You sure this guy is from Manticore? 

MAX   
Yeah, I'd remember the only guy in a   
white lab coat that didn't torture   
us. He seemed to do all the little   
things. Taking blood, Checking us   
out after our training exercises,   
your basic pediatric duties. 

LOGAN   
(as he types)   
He made sure Manticore's genetically   
enhanced killing machines remained   
in tip top shape after their test   
runs. 

MAX   
Yeah, but it was more than that. It   
seemed like he really cared. I know   
it sounds weird, because Manticore   
wasn't big on affection, but it was   
almost like he loved us.   
(she smiles)   
He use to call me his beautiful little   
girl. 

LOGAN   
Were you a favorite of his or   
something? 

DISSOLVE TO: 

INT.MANTICORE, LAB ROOM -- FLASHBACK 

Young Max slides off of a doctor's table as Jondy enters the   
room. Max turns back for a moment and sees Dr. Quince's hand   
go to Jondy's cheek the way it had her own just moments   
before. 

QUINCE (TO JONDY)   
Hello beautiful 

Young Max touches her own cheek. 

DISSOLVE TO: 

INT.STUDY -- DAY 

Adult Max touches her cheek with a far away look in her eyes.   
Logan looks at her curiously, obviously confused by this   
action. 

MAX (SMILING)   
I remember him saying it to Jondy   
too. He was like that with all of   
us. 

LOGAN (TURNING TO MAX)   
No offense Max, but this guy sounds   
a little creepy to me. How can you   
be sure he wasn't some closet   
pedophile. 

MAX   
Oh yeah, he must have a sick mind   
because he treated us like human   
beings and called us beautiful instead   
of soldier. 

LOGAN   
I'm just saying we have to tread   
lightly when dealing with Manticore   
personnel. You know what happened   
last time. 

MAX (ANGRY)   
And whose fault was that? 

LOGAN   
He might be an agent for Lydecker. 

MAX   
If he was, I would be back at   
Manticore now, or dead. Besides, he   
seemed to hate Lydecker as much as   
we did. And I have to face facts,   
as much as I loathe Manticore, a   
Manticore Doctor may be my only hope. 

LOGAN (CONCERNED)   
Are you okay? 

MAX   
My last seizure was really bad. And   
I keep thinking, if it doesn't kill   
me, some other wire in my twisted   
genetic code will probably become   
faulty. At least I have a sliver of   
trust where this guy's concerned.   
All I need is for you to tell me if   
he's on the level or not. 

LOGAN   
I'll see what I can find. 

MAX   
Good, while you do that, I'll scope   
out his place. Page me if you find   
something. 

Max gets up and walks out the door. 

LOGAN   
(yelling after her)   
Be careful. 

EXT.LOGAN'S BUILDING -- DAY 

Max walks out of the building. She rolls her bike to a pay   
phone and dials a number. 

INT.JAM PONY X-PRESS -- DAY 

The phone rings in Jam Pony. Original Cindy is nearby joking   
with HERBAL and SKETCHY. She goes to answer the phone. 

ORIGINAL CINDY (ON PHONE)   
Jam Pony 

INTERCUT MAX AND ORIGINAL CINDY 

MAX   
Hey Cindy, I won't be back in today.   
Can you cover me? 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
You a'ight Boo? Should I be checkin'   
the news waiting for a mention of   
Black helicopters? 

MAX   
That shouldn't be a problem. You   
remember my condition. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
How can a sister forget? 

MAX   
Well, I found a guy that might be   
able to help me with it. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
Than do your thang gurl, Original   
Cindy got your back. Ain't nothin'   
to good for my boo. 

MAX   
A'ight, I gotta blaze. 

Max hangs up the phone and rides off on her bike. 

INT.QUINCE'S APARTMENT -- DAY 

Quince sits on his couch sorting out photos. He has two stacks   
on the table, one for males and one for females. Max's wanted   
poster is in the middle. He picks up girl photo after girl   
photo comparing it to the wanted poster. Finally his hand   
comes to rest on Max's childhood headshot. He seems satisfied   
that he's made a match. He then leans back and smiles. 

QUINCE   
(to himself)   
One of my beautiful girls. I remember   
you now, barcode 332960073452. How   
could I have let you get away? You've   
come to help me build my utopia   
haven't you? Somehow you know I need   
you. 

We hear a window slide open and see a man's feet step on the   
floor behind Quince. The MYSTERIOUS MAN is wearing dark   
jeans with a flame running up the leg. 

He slowly approaches Quince from behind and reaches for him.   
He approaches the couch as if he's about to strangle Quince,   
but he just rest his hands on the other man's shoulders. 

Quince jumps. He turns toward the man afraid of what he'll   
see. We never see the face of the man he's looking at, but   
we see Quince give a sigh of relief. 

QUINCE   
You mustn't do that to me my boy. 

He turns back toward the pictures of Max. 

QUINCE   
Soon my beautiful, we will have   
exactly what we need to move forward.   
I need you to find her while I get   
rid of these thugs. 

Quince hands the man behind him the pictures of Max. He leans   
down to put the other pictures back into a pile. He pulls   
out a briefcase and puts the pictures inside, then turns   
back to where the man was, but he's gone. 

INT.JAM PONY X-PRESS -- DAY 

Normal sits behind the front counter of Jam Pony. A BALD MAN   
comes in and walks over to the counter. 

BALD MAN   
I need to check on a package I sent   
out earlier today. Was it delivered? 

NORMAL   
Do you have the slip? 

The Bald Man shows him a slip. Normal looks at it. He pulls   
out a clipboard and goes down his list. 

NORMAL   
(to himself)   
Max, great, the amazing disappearing   
artist. 

Sketchy rolls into Jam Pony on his bike. He nearly knocks   
over the Man at the front desk. He is thrown off balance   
trying to swerve away from him. He falls. 

NORMAL   
Idiot, I told you no riding inside   
here. 

Sketchy gets up off the floor. 

SKETCHY   
(to Bald Man)   
Sorry dude. 

NORMAL   
(to Bald Man)   
This is what happens when you work   
with children.   
(to Sketchy)   
Have you seen Max? 

SKETCHY   
(thinks to himself a   
minute)   
Um, I believe Max is a part of a   
secret government-- 

NORMAL   
Yeah, never mind. 

Herbal catches wind of the question and approaches Normal. 

HERBAL   
Last I 'eard, Max was on 'all, Mon. 

NORMAL (TO SKETCHY)   
She's always on call, everywhere but   
here. 

Original Cindy joins the on-going conversation and comes up   
to Normal. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
Max isn't feeling to well. She told   
me to tell you she'd see you tomorrow. 

BALD MAN   
I just want to know if my package   
was delivered? 

NORMAL   
Did she say if she made the drop. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
Of course she did. Max always takes   
care of her business. 

BALD MAN   
(grabbing Original   
Cindy's arm)   
Are you sure it was delivered? 

Original Cindy gives him a death stare and pulls her arm   
away. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
You ever touch Original Cindy like   
that again, you gonna get a smack   
down. 

She raises her hand to the man and Herbal grabs her arm. 

A CHEER raises up behind the group of people at the front   
counter. Normal, Original Cindy, Herbal, Sketchy, and Bald   
Man all turn toward it. A YOUNG WOMAN is performing bike   
stunts on the counter in the back of the room. 

HERBAL (TO ORIGINAL CINDY)   
Think the 'oman gettin' betta deen   
Sketchy 'ere. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
Hell yeah, that chicky got skillz. 

Original Cindy and Herbal clap for the girl and join in the   
cheers. Sketchy goes to grab his own bike and tries to take   
over the crowd. 

BALD MAN (ANGRY)   
This place isn't a business it's a   
circus. 

NORMAL (TO BALD MAN)   
I'm sorry Sir, I'll find out about   
your package and call you soon. 

BALD MAN (TO NORMAL)   
Don't bother, I'll never deal with   
this place again. 

The Bald Man leaves in a huff. 

EXT.JAM PONY X-PRESS -- DAY 

The bald man pulls out a cell phone and he dials a number. 

BALD MAN   
Yeah boss, I checked. I'm not sure   
if the package is on the messenger   
or with that crazy Doctor. I say   
follow the bug and see where it leads. 

INT.JAM PONY X-PRESS -- DAY 

Normal, angry at this point, comes from behind his counter   
and goes up to the employees cheering at and performing the   
bike stunts. 

NORMAL (TO EMPLOYEES)   
The next person who treats this place   
like a skate park doesn't have a   
job. 

The crowd calms and the games end. 

Normal turns his back to the crowd and goes heads toward his   
counter. 

As soon as his back is turned, the cheers begin again. 

Normal walks up to Original Cindy. 

NORMAL   
And the next person who threatens a   
client may not have a job either. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
This body is not made for a man's   
hands and anybody that touches it   
without permission is getting a smack   
down. 

NORMAL   
Well, I'm going to ask that you to   
take a more civil approach to our   
clientele while you're in charge. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
What? 

NORMAL   
I'm going to find Max and see if   
she's completed her run. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
And you're leaving me in charge? 

NORMAL   
Well despite what just happened, you   
did do a better job of keeping order   
than that idiot. 

He points to Sketchy. 

ANGLE ON 

Sketchy, who is now entertaining the employees by smashing   
cans on his head. 

BACK TO SCENE 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
Original Cindy is truly touched. 

NORMAL   
Well don't be, as it stands I simply   
consider you the lesser of two evils. 

Original Cindy is taken aback as Normal drops his headset in   
her hands and exits Jam Pony. 

When Normal's gone, Cindy goes up to the phone and dials. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
Boo, please answer your page. 

EXT.MARION APARTMENTS -- DAY 

Max's pager beeps. She looks down at it. She is currently   
sitting outside the building. We see Max has traded her work   
clothes and bicycle for a black outfit and her precious   
motorcycle, a NINJA 650. 

MAX   
(as she looks at pager)   
Sorry Original Cindy, I'll hit you   
back later. 

Max turns back toward the building. 

She looks up into Quince's window. Using her enhanced sight,   
her eyes ZOOM IN on the apartment a few feet above. 

MAX'S POV 

She looks at Quince's Window. Quince is pacing back and forth   
and has some type of papers in his hand. 

ANGLE ON MYSTERIOUS MAN 

A young man down the street from Max. We don't see his face,   
but his dark jeans with the flame on the side indicating   
it's the same guy who was in Quince's place. He pulls Max's   
picture out of his pocket and looks at it. 

REVERSE ANGLE 

We see the mysterious man's face for the first time. He's   
around twenty years old with a handsomely carved flawless   
face. His eyes are fierce, cold and distant despite his   
handsome features. He turns back toward Max. 

BACK TO SCENE 

Max's pager goes off again. 

MAX   
(looking at her pager)   
Logan, finally. 

She looks around and sees a pay phone. She walks to the pay   
phone and dials. 

While Max is on the phone and turned away from the building,   
Quince exits. He's gripping his briefcase for dear life.   
Quince looks around for a moment and then darts away. 

The Mysterious Max watches Quince flee and smiles to himself,   
then turns back to Max who has hung up the phone and is now   
mounting her motorcycle. She speeds off. 

The Mysterious Man walks into the parking lot of the building   
and comes out riding a green motorcycle. He follows Max. 

FADE OUT 

END ACT ONE   
  
  


DZ - April 2001 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/lady_vader21/FanWork.html
   [2]: mailto:Lady_Vader21@yahoo.com



	2. Act 2

title: The Beautiful Ones 

Author: Empress Vader 

Rating: PG 

Summary: Max encounters a Doctor from her Manticore past and has an unexpected Family reuinion. Meanwhile, Kendra must pacify a love sick Normal when he falls for her.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
ACT TWO 

FADE IN: 

EXT.LOGAN'S BUILDING -- DAY 

The Mysterious Man is standing outside of Logan's building   
looking up at the penthouse apartment. Normal passes him as   
he enters the building. 

INT.LOGAN'S APARTMENT -- DAY 

The doorbell RINGS. Logan wheels to the door and opens it.   
He sees Normal standing there and looks surprised. 

NORMAL   
Okay buddy, where is she? 

LOGAN   
I don't know what you're talking   
about? Where is who? 

NORMAL   
Max? 

LOGAN   
I haven't seen Max since last night. 

NORMAL   
I believe you have me confused with   
the imbeciles I manage day in day   
out. I noticed Max started   
disappearing a lot more once she met   
you. And I'm sure it boost   
your ego to play sugar daddy to a   
beautiful young girl, especially in   
your a present   
(glances at wheelchair)   
"state"-- 

LOGAN (ANGRY)   
You're out of line. 

NORMAL   
No, you're out of line. I have a   
business to run and your romantic   
rendezvous are interfering with her   
job. 

LOGAN   
First of all, Max and I don't have   
that kind of relationship. Second,   
if she's missing from work, I'm sure   
it's for a good reason. 

NORMAL   
Rich guys, pre-pulse, post-pulse,   
always the same, trampling on the   
working class. 

Logan closes his door in Normal's face. 

INT.HALLWAY OUTSIDE LOGAN'S APARTMENT -- DAY 

Normal grumbles and leaves. 

INT.LOGAN'S APARTMENT -- DAY 

Max comes out of the study. She goes up to Logan's side. 

MAX   
Sorry about that, Normal's an idiot. 

LOGAN   
I've noticed. 

Logan and Max smile, then walk back into the study. 

INT.STUDY -- DAY 

Logan wheels around to his computer while Max stands nearby. 

MAX   
So, back to our Doctor Quince. 

LOGAN   
What I was about to say before we   
were rudely interrupted was that   
Quince was actually kicked off the   
Manticore project. 

MAX   
What? 

LOGAN   
Yeah, it seems his psychological   
test didn't go so well. 

MAX   
Lydecker probably doctored it up so-- 

LOGAN   
I don't think so. He's anti-social,   
unmarried, no kids-- 

MAX   
So what? 

LOGAN   
And he KIDNAPPED one of your siblings. 

MAX   
What do you mean "kidnapped"? 

LOGAN   
I mean when he was forced out of   
Manticore he took someone with him. 

MAX   
So the X5 could have left voluntarily. 

LOGAN   
What I'm saying is this man, this   
doctor you recall so fondly, this   
Doctor Quince Thomas. He was a   
brilliant man, which is why Manticore   
wanted him, but he wasn't mentally   
sound. He's obsessed with you kids.   
He didn't just take a Manticore   
prototype, he stole some of the   
Manticore files. 

MAX   
Whatever you think of him, Logan,   
have you forgotten why I need him? 

LOGAN   
Of course not. But until we find out   
why he's in Seattle, what he took   
the files for, and why he took an   
X5, I don't think you should approach   
him. And not only that, you're   
exposing yourself to someone   
Lydecker's after. If Lydecker catches   
up with him, he catches up with you,   
too. 

MAX   
Logan, I NEED him. How many times do   
I have to say that? 

LOGAN   
You've survived fine without Manticore   
all these years. 

MAX   
Well, I found out I fear something   
more than Manticore, Death. 

INT.MEETING ROOM -- DAY 

The Bald Man who visited Jam Pony earlier stands in front of   
a long table. A woman sits at the end of the table, her back   
is to the man. She's known only as MADAM X. 

BALD MAN   
We're pretty sure Quince has the   
package. How long before we move on   
him? 

MADAM X   
I don't like pretty sure. I like   
sure. Remember, our goal is to capture   
or kill the X5s, whichever proves   
more efficient. 

BALD MAN   
Madam, why don't we call in Lydecker? 

MADAM X   
Lydecker spends more time losing   
these expensive human weapons than   
retrieving them. You know how much   
it cost to create and train one X5?   
To keep up the Manticore base? 

BALD MAN   
No Madam. 

MADAM X   
More than you have in your paycheck   
each week and you're paid pretty   
well. And that's not including feeding   
them and the medical research that   
goes into correcting their "flaws."   
Quince is a fool if he thinks he can   
ever get the funding to create his   
own stock of Manticore children. He   
needs more cash than he could ever   
get on the black market. However,   
what he does have to his advantage   
is a male thoroughbred, one we didn't   
"fix." And we have to get it back or   
destroy it before he finds a female   
to breed it with. And sources say he   
may have found one. That annoying   
one that Lydecker can't seem to   
capture. 

BALD MAN   
What do you want me to do? 

MADAM X   
Continue to pretend to be a foreign   
interest. We'll flushed out what X5s   
we can and capture them. 

INT.HALLWAY OUTSIDE MAX'S APARTMENT -- DAY 

Normal walks down the hall of Max's building. It is an   
unfinished high rise whose construction was abandoned when   
the pulse hit. Normal is obviously displeased with his   
surroundings. 

NORMAL   
How can civilized people live this   
way? Oh, I forgot, this is where Max   
lives. 

Normal knocks on Max's door. 

KENDRA (O.S.)   
I'm coming. 

The door opens. Kendra is standing there drying her hair and   
wearing nothing but a towel. Normal's expression is one of   
complete shock. He is unable to speak for a moment. 

KENDRA   
Yes? 

NORMAL   
(clearing his throat)   
Raegan Ronald, Max's boss. 

KENDRA   
Normal? 

NORMAL   
Yeah 

KENDRA   
Oh, hello. Max and Original Cindy   
talk about you all the time. 

NORMAL   
Yes, well um, don't believe what   
they say. It's not true. Is Max here?   
We had a problem with a delivery and   
I need to check something out with   
her. 

KENDRA   
Well, she's not here. 

Kendra opens the door wide enough for him to come in. Normal   
steps into the apartment. 

INT.MAX'S APARTMENT -- DAY 

Normal looks around the apartment. He sees Max's messenger   
bike sitting in a corner. 

NORMAL (TO HIMSELF)   
Funny, when I'm sick, I usually come   
home. 

A look of understanding flushes Kendra's face. 

KENDRA   
You know what, Normal, I mean Raegan.   
(smiles)   
Max called and said she was seeing a   
doctor about something. 

NORMAL   
(with a raised eyebrow)   
Oh really. 

KENDRA   
You know, you walked all the way   
here, the least I could do is give   
you some coffee. Why don't you have   
a seat and I'll get dressed and be   
right back. 

Kendra slips into her room, which is only cut off from the   
rest of the apartment by a bed sheet. Normal looks at her   
silhouette through the sheet. He sees her shadow drop her   
towel and his eyes remain glued to the image. 

INT.QUINCE'S APARTMENT -- DAY 

Quince is on the phone again. He's talking to his source at   
Manticore. 

QUINCE   
I got the photos today. . .they're   
all so beautiful. . .you know I held   
each one when they were first born.   
(long pause)   
You'll never guess what I found, a   
Manticore female. I believe she's   
fully functional. . . .I'm so close   
I can feel it-- 

Quince crosses past his open briefcase on a table. The Medical   
files and Manticore children's headshots are inside. A   
duplicate set is in a box beside it. A brochure for Japan,   
which is called "The Golden World" on the advertisement,   
sits beside both of them. 

QUINCE   
And no one is going to stop me. 

Quince hangs up the phone. 

QUINCE   
Not even you, trader. 

Quince picks up the brochure then reaches down into the box   
with the duplicate files. A picture is ripped part of the   
way and we see the picture is really some type of high tech   
bugging device. He puts the picture back down in the box and   
closes it, wraps it up, and throws a label on it. He then   
picks up a brochure. He looks at the picture of Japan. 

QUINCE   
Golden world? That's just the place   
my kids belong. 

Quince grabs the box and exits the apartment. 

EXT.MARION APARTMENTS -- DAY 

Quince exits the building He is carrying the box. As he passes   
the parking lot, we see Bald Man step out of the shadows   
holding a cell phone. 

Quince disappears around a corner. Bald Man opens the phone   
and dials. 

BALD MAN (ON PHONE)   
Follow him, I think he might be onto   
us. 

INT.QUICKTIME COURIER -- DAY 

Quince steps into QuickTime carrying the box. He goes to the   
MAN AT THE DESK and hands the man the box. 

QUINCE   
It's urgent, get this to its   
destination as soon as possible. Do   
you have a back door by the way? 

MAN AT THE DESK   
Sure, right there. 

He points to a back entrance and Quince heads that way. 

EXT.ALLEY -- DAY 

The skies are just starting to dim as Quince exits into the   
alley behind QuickTime. He looks around and then slips through   
a nearby broken fence. 

INT.MAX'S APARTMENT, KITCHEN AREA -- DAY 

Kendra is now dressed. She's obviously been sitting with   
Normal awhile because she has an empty used cup in front of   
her. Kendra's smiles politely at Normal as he sips on his   
coffee and complains. 

NORMAL (RANTING)   
I try, you don't know how hard I   
try, but they defy me at every turn,   
they don't know how hard it is to be   
in charge. When Sketchy decided to   
battle with the packages and they   
got mixed up, who got a gun put to   
their head and a threats of   
defenestration, not Sketchy, Raegan   
Ronald, that's who. How was I supposed   
to know the packages were mixed up? 

KENDRA   
But sometimes, aren't you just a   
little too rough on them? I mean,   
they did put themselves on the line   
to save you that time. 

NORMAL   
That was,   
(short pause)   
A moment of unexpected maturity. 

KENDRA   
Why don't you ease up on Max? If   
she's missing, I'm sure it's for a   
good reason. Max is basically a good   
person. 

NORMAL   
Tell that to the client whose package   
she wasn't to deliver. 

KENDRA   
How do you know it wasn't delivered? 

Normal doesn't answer, he takes another sip of coffee. 

NORMAL   
(Changing the subject)   
What did I do to become so disliked,   
so "Normal?" 

KENDRA   
Maybe if you were just a bit kinder   
to your people, they'd be nicer to   
you. 

NORMAL   
Well, it would be easier if they   
were good listeners like yourself. 

Kendra is thrown off by this compliment, evident in her   
confused expression. Then Normal smiles at her and his   
message becomes clear. 

KENDRA   
You know what Normal, I have to meet   
someone in an hour and a girl needs   
to fix herself up. 

NORMAL (STANDING)   
Oh, no problem, you've been more   
than kind. Thanks for listening.   
Not many people would bother,   
especially for me. 

KENDRA   
(as she walks him to   
the door)   
It was no problem, come see me again. 

NORMAL   
(as he exits)   
I will 

Kendra closes the door and breaths a sigh of relief. 

KENDRA   
(to herself)   
Come see me again? What were you   
thinking? 

EXT.SEATTLE STREETS -- NIGHT 

Max rides down the street on her motorcycle. In the distance,   
we see the motorcycle of the Mysterious Man following her. 

As Max approaches Quince's apartment, she sees Quince running   
from something. Seconds later she sees TWO MEN, huge body-   
builder-sized guys, chasing him down. 

Max revs up her bike and speeds ahead of the pursuers. She   
sharply cuts off the chase and leaps off the vehicle. 

The men pull out their guns and point them at Max. 

MAX   
Boys, I should warn you. Guns make   
me nervous. 

The Mysterious Man pauses to watch the fight. 

MYSTERIOUS MAN POV 

Max quickly snatches the guns out of the men's hands and   
takes them apart. The men look at each other confused and   
then attack Max. 

Max kicks the first guy into a wall with so much force, he's   
immediately knocked out. 

Max grabs the second guy and throws him into his buddy. 

BACK TO SCENE 

She mounts her bike and turns toward Quince. 

QUINCE (TO MAX)   
I knew you would come back to me. 

MAX   
No time to talk, let's go. 

Max speeds off into the night. 

ANGLE ON MYSTERIOUS MAN 

He mounts his vehicle as he watches Max flee. As he turns   
his bike to follow Max we see the barcode on his neck. 

DISSOLVE TO: 

EXT.WOODS OUTSIDE MANTICORE -- FLASHBACK 

We see the barcode of the boy the man used to be. His name   
is KELLY. Kelly kneels in the snow with a group of CHILDREN,   
wearing only a nightgown, yet unaffected by the extremely   
cold temperatures. 

PULL BACK to see YOUNG ZACK splitting up the escaping kids.   
Young Kelly nods as Zack tells him, with hand signals, which   
direction to run in. 

He gets up and runs off with his partner, a SMALLER BOY. 

The two boys are seen running in the woods. GUN SHOTS ringing   
out. The smaller boy falls. 

Kelly runs back to pick him up. Kelly attemps to run carrying   
the boy and is shot down himself. He smiles as he looks at   
the sky. 

DISSOLVE TO: 

INT.MANTICORE -- DAY 

Kelly sees blurry images as he awakes. Ghost like figures.   
As the figures clear, we can see the faces of Doctors. A   
doctor leans over Kelly. It's Quince Thomas. 

QUINCE   
You won't die, not today. 

ANGLE ON KELLY 

A tear falls down his face. 

FADE OUT 

END OF ACT TWO   



	3. Act 3

title: The Beautiful Ones 

Author: Empress Vader 

Rating: PG 

Summary: Max encounters a Doctor from her Manticore past and has an unexpected Family reuinion. Meanwhile, Kendra must pacify a love sick Normal when he falls for her.   
----------------------------------------------------- 

ACT THREE 

FADE IN: 

INT.SAFE HOUSE, MAIN ROOM -- NIGHT 

The Safe House is an old warehouse in terrible disrepair.   
There's a cot in the corner, on which Quince sleeps. The   
windows are half broken and wood slats are on the floor. The   
area of town it's in seems all but abandoned and very quiet. 

Max stands by the window. She has a cell phone in her hand.   
She dials. 

MAX (ON PHONE)   
Logan? 

INT.LOGAN'S APARTMENT, STUDY -- NIGHT 

Logan sits at his computer, his phone headset propped on his   
head. 

LOGAN   
Max, where are you? 

INTERCUT MAX AND LOGAN 

MAX   
At the safe house. I hooked up with   
Quince, in fact I'm using his phone. 

LOGAN   
Is that safe? 

MAX   
The closest pay phone is to far away   
from here and I couldn't be sure we   
weren't followed. 

LOGAN   
Did you talk to him about your   
condition? 

MAX   
Not yet. I had to take out a couple   
of Jolly Green Giants that were after   
him. The guy was really shaken by   
the whole thing, I told him to get   
some sleep. We have to get him out   
of Seattle. 

LOGAN   
I can arrange that. 

MAX   
Thanks Logan, you're the man. 

LOGAN (SMILING)   
That's good to know.   
(after a beat)   
I know what his welfare means to you   
Max, but watch your back with this   
guy. 

MAX   
I will. 

Max hangs up and turns back toward the window. 

INT.MEETING ROOM -- DAY 

An angry Madam X storms across the room toward Bald Man. 

MADAM X   
You lost them! 

BALD MAN   
Well we weren't expecting the X5.   
She wasn't there earlier. These aren't   
Lydecker's men, we aren't trained to   
handle-- 

MADAM X   
Excuses. 

BALD MAN   
Perhaps Lydecker could assist-- 

MADAM X   
Lydecker is not my superior, it's   
the other way around. 

BALD MAN   
Yes Madam. We will find out where   
they are. 

INT. SAFE HOUSE, MAIN ROOM -- DAY 

Quince, who's been sleeping on his briefcase, wakes up. He   
looks over at Max by the window. She walks up to him and   
tosses him his phone. 

QUINCE   
Did you get any sleep? 

MAX   
I don't sleep. 

QUINCE   
That's right, you and 33-- 

MAX   
Jondy, her name is Jondy. 

QUINCE   
I'm sorry. Only a few people knew   
the names you used for each other.   
They were only important enough to   
put on file after you escaped. 

MAX   
Who were those guys after you? 

QUINCE   
Lydecker's people, China, South   
Africa, who knows? 

MAX   
But Lydecker's people wanted you   
gone. Why would they be after you? 

QUINCE   
The Organization behind Manticore   
has the policy of "if you're not   
with us, you're against us." Anyone   
who has past employment in Manticore   
is a threat. 

MAX   
There's no other reason? 

QUINCE   
No, none. 

MAX   
What about those files you stole? 

QUINCE   
You've done your homework. 

MAX   
I have friends in high places. 

QUINCE   
The files were my protection. 

Quince picks his briefcase off the floor and opens it. Max   
sees the medical records and the pictures of her siblings.   
The pictures seems to interest her the most. She picks them   
up cautiously. 

MAX   
Sad, this is the closest thing we   
have to childhood pictures and they   
look like mug shots. 

QUINCE   
Mug shots they may be, but they are   
the most beautiful pictures I've   
ever seen. 

Max smiled at the compliment. 

MAX   
Well, it's in my genes. Speaking of   
genes, I need to talk about the flaw   
in mine. 

QUINCE   
The serotonin deficiency? 

MAX   
My seizures have gotten really bad   
lately. Lydecker said Manticore had   
a treatment. 

QUINCE   
They do? 

MAX   
So you can help me? 

QUINCE   
(confidently)   
Sure, I have friends overseas that-- 

MAX   
Overseas? 

INT.JAM PONY X-PRESS -- DAY 

Original Cindy walks into Jam Pony. She stares curiously at   
Normal, who is behind his counter combing his hair and   
applying cologne while looking in the mirror in front of   
him. 

She regards him for a moment and then walks up to Sketchy   
and Herbal who are standing on the wall near the vending   
machine. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
What's up with him? 

HERBAL   
I 'on't know. Come in 'ere today   
whistlin'. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
The last time he acted like this was   
when he was seeing that half-a-chick. 

SKETCHY   
You think he's seeing her again? 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
No, Mista Chick decided ladies were   
more her flavor. This is something   
else, well somebody else. 

ANGLE ON NORMAL 

He reaches behind the counter and comes out carrying 3 boxes. 

BACK TO SCENE 

Normal walks up to Sketchy, Herbal, and Original Cindy. 

NORMAL   
(hands a package to   
Herbal)   
Hot run, beat it.   
(hands a package to   
Sketchy)   
You too, let's go. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
(pointing to the last   
package)   
That one for me? 

NORMAL   
Have you seen or spoken to Max today? 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
She had a doctor's appointment this   
morning. Said she might try to make   
it in before the day is out. 

Normal regards her a moment. 

NORMAL   
I need you to watch the place for   
me. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
Keep runnin' off like this, Original   
Cindy's gonna have your job. 

NORMAL   
I'm not running off, I'm checking on   
Max. 

Original Cindy glances at the package in Normal's hands. 

ORIGINAL CINDY (SMILING)   
When was Max's name spelled K-E-N- 

NORMAL   
(moving package away)   
That's none of your business. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
You ain't hot on Kendra, are you? 

NORMAL   
I inconvenienced the young woman   
yesterday, this is simply an apology. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
Since when did you care about-- 

NORMAL   
Cut the lip and get to work. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
Whatever, you just best remember   
Original Cindy helped you out the   
next time you're handing out insults. 

Original Cindy takes his headset and goes the counter. She   
watches Normal exit and then goes to the phone and dials. 

INT.MAX'S APARTMENT -- DAY 

The phone RINGS. Kendra is sitting in the apartment on the   
floor with a GROUP OF KIDS. One KID is standing in the center   
of the group. 

KID (TO KENDRA AND OTHER KIDS)   
A Haiku is a Japanese poem that has-- 

The phone RINGS again. 

KENDRA   
Hold on sweetie, let me get the phone. 

She gets up and answers the phone. 

KENDRA   
Hello 

ORIGINAL CINDY (O.S.)   
Hey, you got Original Cindy here. 

KENDRA   
What's up? 

ORIGINAL CINDY (O.S.)   
You got an admirer. 

KENDRA   
Normal again? 

ORIGINAL CINDY (O.S.)   
How did you guess? 

KENDRA   
He tried to hit on me yesterday. Max   
didn't appear last night. I'm guessing   
she wasn't at work this morning either 

ORIGINAL CINDY (O.S.)   
Yeah, I need you to cover. Normal's   
on his way over. 

Kendra sighs. 

ORIGINAL CINDY (O.S.)   
You still on the outs with your man   
in uniform right? 

KENDRA   
Yeah, but-- 

ORIGINAL CINDY (O.S.)   
Original Cindy isn't saying she wants   
you to marry Normal, just keep the   
man happy. 

KENDRA   
All right, for Max, bye. 

Kendra hangs up. She walks back over to her children. 

INT.SAFE HOUSE, MAIN ROOM -- DAY 

Max, now upset, is pacing across the floor. 

MAX   
You're telling me there's no way for   
me to get treatment without leaving   
Seattle? 

QUINCE   
This isn't a pill or a quick fix,   
it's an delicate procedure. 

MAX   
I have people here that I lo--, care   
about. Some are the only family I've   
had since we X5s split up. 

QUINCE   
What if I could promise you a piece   
of your old family? 

MAX   
The X5 you kidnapped? 

QUINCE   
Kidnapped?   
(he laughs)   
33--I'm sorry. Kelly was glad to get   
out of there. 

MAX   
(smiling)   
Kelly's out? Where is he? 

ANGEL ON MYSTERIOUS MAN 

We see him enter slowly from a door behind Max. He slowly   
approaches. Max seems unaware of him. But when he's directly   
behind her she sharply turns around, grabs his arm, and slams   
him to the floor. 

FLASH CUT An exercise room at Manticore. A bunch of Manticore   
children engaged in hand to hand combat while standing on   
Mats in a gym area. Young Max flipping Young Kelly. 

The present Kelly laughs. Max looks at him curiously. 

KELLY   
I see you still got it. 

MAX   
Kelly? 

KELLY   
Hey baby sister. 

Max helps Kelly up and they hug. Quince smiles and excuses   
himself silently. 

INT.HALLWAY OUTSIDE MAX'S APARTMENT -- DAY 

Normal walked up to Max's apartment door carrying the package   
from Jam Pony. When he reaches the door he takes a deep breath   
and raises his hand to knock. 

At that moment the door opens and children file out. Kendra   
comes out the door behind them. She sees Normal and smiles   
pleasantly at him. A GIRL stops just outside the door and   
turns back to Kendra. 

GIRL   
Are we going to be back at Mr.   
Walter's next week or here? 

KENDRA   
We'll see. 

GIRL   
Alright, bye. 

She turns her attention to Normal. 

KENDRA   
Nor--Reagan, how nice to see you   
again. 

NORMAL   
You can call me Ray, my friends call   
me Ray. 

KENDRA   
Looking for Max? 

NORMAL   
Well, she didn't show up at work   
today. 

KENDRA   
I know. She's in there sleeping off   
some medicine they put her on. Knocked   
her right out. And after the hard   
day she had I wouldn't want to disturb   
her. 

NORMAL   
But you just had children-- 

KENDRA   
(realizing her mistake)   
Well she's use to them. Plus, a girl's   
gotta earn a paycheck.   
(pointing to package)   
Is that for her? 

Normal looks at the forgotten box in his hand 

NORMAL   
Actually, it's for you. 

Normal hands her the box. 

KENDRA   
(surprised)   
Thank you. 

NORMAL   
And I would also like to properly   
thank you for humoring me yesterday   
and invite you to dine with me at   
the fine establishment of a friend   
of mine. 

Kendra looks at him baffled. 

KENDRA   
I really like you Nor--Ray, but I'm   
kind of involved. 

NORMAL   
(disappointed)   
Seriously involved? 

KENDRA   
Well, yeah. I mean we were living   
together, but-- 

NORMAL   
But? 

KENDRA   
(nervously)   
We had a small falling out over   
something, but were not really broken   
up or anything. 

Normal looks at her as if he's trying read her. 

NORMAL   
Well, it doesn't have to be a date   
per se. Just two possible friends   
sharing a meal. 

KENDRA   
As much as I like you...Ray...you   
are Max's boss and I'm Max's friend   
and I wouldn't want to, you know,   
compromise that situation. 

Normal looks again as if he's trying to read her. 

NORMAL   
(reaching for the   
door knob)   
Speaking of Max, since I'm here it   
would only be polite of me to stop   
in and see how-- 

Kendra stops him by placing her hand on his. 

KENDRA   
You know what, come to think of it.   
I don't see how two friends eating   
together would be a problem. 

NORMAL   
Then I'll come by around eight? 

KENDRA   
(reluctantly)   
okay. 

Normal walks away. Kendra opens the box and looks inside.   
She pulls out a bottle of expensive perfume. 

KENDRA   
(surprised)   
Normal, how could you afford this? 

INT.SAFE HOUSE, MAIN ROOM -- DAY 

Kelly sits with Max in the window sill. 

MAX   
Kelly, your seizures, did you get   
treatment for them? 

KELLY   
Unfortunately, yes. 

MAX   
What do you mean unfortunately? 

KELLY   
The night of the escape they shot me   
and I was actually happy they did. 

Max looks curiously at him. 

KELLY   
I looked up at the sky and thought,   
I escaped them. If not in life, in   
death. Then I woke up   
(he scowls)   
and I was still there. 

MAX   
I probably would have gone crazy if   
they took me back. 

KELLY   
I tried to make them kill me. 

MAX   
What? 

KELLY   
I attacked a Tac leader once, hoping   
he would shoot me. He just stunned   
me and they strapped me to a table   
and--well--it quickly became clear   
Manticore would rather keep me on   
the edge of life than kill me, that   
they'd torture me until I was nearly   
dead or wished I was dead, but they   
wouldn't let me die and I blamed Dr.   
Thomas. If he had never brought me   
back-- 

MAX   
But then you realized he was an asset? 

KELLY   
I realized that death wasn't an   
option, but Dr. Thomas was. 

Kelly and Max hear the RUMBLE of a car. 

KELLY   
What's that? 

MAX   
(looking out the   
window, smiling)   
It's Logan. 

Kelly looks curiously at Max. He then watches Logan drop his   
wheelchair out of the car and climb in it. 

KELLY   
(surprised)   
He's in a wheelchair? 

MAX   
(defensive)   
He was shot trying to help somebody. 

KELLY   
(sliding off the window   
sill)   
I'm sorry if I offended your   
boyfriend. 

MAX   
(following Kelly)   
He's not my boyfriend. We don't have   
that kind of relationship. 

INT.SAFE HOUSE, BACK OFFICE -- DAY 

Quince pulls out his phone and dials. 

QUINCE   
Hey. . .I'm fine and I have them   
both. They seem to have hit it off.   
We're going to have to make a move.   
Manticore's on my tail. 

INT.SURVEILLANCE ROOM -- DAY 

A SKINNY MAN sits at a desk on a telephone. 

SKINNY MAN   
Where are you? 

QUINCE (V.O.)   
I can't tell you. 

SKINNY MAN   
What do you mean you can't tell me,   
I'm your partner. 

PULL BACK from Skinny man to see Bald Man standing in the   
background. 

SKINNY MAN   
All right, fine. Contact me then. 

The Skinny Man hangs up. 

BALD MAN   
Is he on to you? 

SKINNY MAN   
I don't know. 

Bald Man turns to the TEC MAN beside him. The Tec Man is   
sitting in front of a computer screen. 

BALD MAN   
Were you able to zero in on his   
location? 

The Tec Man turns the computer screen around. He points to a   
location. 

TEC MAN   
We got him 

BALD MAN   
I'll assemble the team. 

EXT. SAFE HOUSE, MAIN ROOM -- DAY 

Logan rolls up to the door. He enters. 

INT. SAFE HOUSE, MAIN ROOM -- DAY 

Quince walks up to Logan with the X5s nearby. Logan is   
surprised to see Kelly. 

LOGAN   
(to Kelly)   
And you are? 

MAX   
This is my brother Kelly. The X5 Dr.   
Thomas liberated from Manticore. 

INT. RESTAURANT -- NIGHT 

Normal holds the door open for Kendra as she enters the   
restaurant. She seems confused by this act. 

A waiter comes and leads them to a table. 

Normal pulls out a chair for Kendra and she sits down. This   
act is again unfamiliar to her. 

Normal sits down. 

KENDRA   
I didn't know you were such a   
gentleman. 

NORMAL   
There's a lot of things people don't   
know about me. 

KENDRA   
I'd have to bang Walter over the   
head to get him to hold open a door   
for me. 

NORMAL   
Walter, is that your. . .um. . .beau. 

KENDRA   
(smiling)   
Yeah. 

Normal notices the dreamy look in her eyes as she smiles. He   
seems a little unsettled by it. 

NORMAL   
He doesn't sound very debonair. 

KENDRA   
(smiling)   
Well he's your basic simple needs,   
simple wants kind of guy.   
(frowning)   
Actually that's our problem. We had   
a big fight over him treating me   
like his maid. 

NORMAL   
(reaching for her   
hand)   
You know, I would never do that.   
(lifting her hand   
into his own)   
A beautiful woman such as yourself   
should be primped and-- 

Kendra looks at her hand in his and pulls it away. 

KENDRA   
We can't afford such conveniences in   
the world we live in. 

NORMAL   
Is that what he says. 

KENDRA   
(defensive)   
Yes he did.   
(more calmly)   
And he's right. 

NORMAL   
I don't think he's right. Just the   
privilege of waking up with a woman   
like you would make me prepare   
breakfast in bed every morning. 

Kendra smiles genuinely. 

EXT. SAFE HOUSE -- NIGHT 

Bald Man stands outside the safe house with a MILITARY TEAM   
of about ten and two jeeps. 

BALD MAN   
(to team)   
He's in there with two X5s. They may   
look like two average young people,   
but they are very dangerous. They   
could take out half your team without   
even breaking a sweat, but   
(grabbing a gun from   
one of the men)   
They aren't bullet proof. You are   
authorized to use these weapons, use   
them well. 

FADE OUT 

END ACT THREE   



	4. Act 4

title: The Beautiful Ones 

Author: Empress Vader 

Rating: PG 

Summary: Max encounters a Doctor from her Manticore past and has an unexpected Family reuinion. Meanwhile, Kendra must pacify a love sick Normal when he falls for her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
ACT FOUR 

FADE IN: 

INT. SAFE HOUSE, MAIN ROOM -- NIGHT 

Quince, Logan, Max, and Kelly are sitting together. Logan   
pulls out a huge envelope. 

LOGAN   
That's everything you need to get   
out of town.   
(he hands Quince the   
envelope)   
Did Max talk to you about her   
seizures? Is there anyway you can   
help. 

QUINCE   
Yes. We decided that she would come   
with us. 

KELLY   
(surprised)   
What?   
(to Max)   
When did you agree to this? 

LOGAN   
(to Max)   
You agreed to this? 

MAX   
I don't have much of a choice Logan,   
I want to live. And Kelly I thought   
you'd actually be happy for me. 

Kelly and Max's heads suddenly snap around like a bullet   
just fired that only they can hear. 

They both run to the window. 

Kelly and Max see the Military Team approaching the building. 

Kelly and Max look at each other knowingly and nod. 

QUINCE   
(fascinated)   
It's like they were made to be   
together. 

Logan stares at him curiously. 

MAX   
You two have to hide, we'll take   
care of our visitors. 

Logan and Quince exit into the other room. Quince is still   
gripping his briefcase. 

Max gives Kelly the proper hand signals for their sneak   
attack. 

Kelly and Max leap into the rafters above them as the team   
marches in. 

The HEAD SOLDIER looks around. He doesn't see anyone. He   
pulls out his walkie talkie. 

HEAD SOILDER   
There's no sign of them. 

Kelly suddenly drops from above him, locks his legs around   
the Man's neck and snaps it. 

Max drops on another man. She drop kicks him then run toward   
her brother. 

Max and Kelly lock hands and spin kick three soldiers. Then   
they leap across the room and engage the last couple soldier's   
in battle. 

INT. SAFE HOUSE, BACK OFFICE 

Logan and Quince are trying to remain unseen during the fight.   
Logan notices the smile on Quince's face as he sneaks a peak   
at the fight. 

QUINCE   
Made to be together. My beautiful   
children. 

LOGAN   
Why do you keep saying that? 

QUINCE   
Well look at them, it's like magic. 

LOGAN   
It's a fight. 

QUINCE   
But look at the way they move.   
(he looks at Logan)   
You aren't involved with her, are   
you? 

LOGAN   
Would that be so unusual? 

QUINCE   
You can't possibly think you're enough   
for her. You're "average", she's--   
she's special. 

Logan is visibly annoyed by this comment. 

INT. SAFE HOUSE, MAIN ROOM 

Kelly and Max have just taken down the last soldiers. They   
run into the back office. 

INT. SAFE HOUSE, BACK OFFICE 

Kelly and Max go up to Logan and Quince. 

MAX   
We gotta move. 

KELLY   
I found some loose boards in the   
back to use as a exit. 

Quince and Logan follow Kelly and Max out of the office. 

EXT. SAFE HOUSE, BACK OF BUILDING -- NIGHT 

A large piece of wood moves to reveal an opening in the side   
of the wall. Logan rolls out. Max, Quince, and Kelly follow. 

MAX   
We better get out of here, those   
guys are going to wake up with pretty   
bad headaches soon. 

Kelly comes up to the front of the group. 

KELLY   
You should have finished them off. 

Kelly peaks around the corner. 

KELLY   
There's a guy there. Looks like he's   
calling for reinforcements. I'll   
take of him. 

EXT. SAFE HOUSE -- NIGHT 

The Bald Man is sitting outside in the Jeep with a walkie   
talkie. He picks up the walkie talkie. 

BALD MAN   
Soldiers, speak to me soldiers, what's   
going on in there. 

Kelly reaches into the car and snaps his neck. 

Kelly pulls the dead bald man out of the Jeep. Quince climbs   
in. 

QUINCE   
(to Logan)   
You better go home. I'll get the   
kids out of town. 

LOGAN   
I only gave you one sector pass. 

QUINCE   
I have other ways. 

KELLY   
You're not taking her. 

QUINCE   
What? Kelly we have too-- 

Kelly pulls out a GUN and points it at Quince. 

KELLY   
Take your friend and get out of here   
Max. 

MAX   
Kelly, what are you doing?! 

KELLY   
Eliminating a threat. Go now Max.   
I'm not going to let him sell you   
over seas. I'm going to make him go   
back, make him get tortured by   
Manticore. 

MAX   
What do you mean sell me? 

KELLY   
He's lying to you Max. He can perform   
the procedure, but he wanted your   
DNA and mine, to build his own army. 

QUINCE   
Kelly, I was going to make it right.   
Give the new children a chance to   
live a good life. 

KELLY   
(yelling)   
Don't you get it! It's not your job   
to engineer people, you are not God.   
You Manticore people actually had   
the nerve to put a damn label on our   
neck. We're not your beautiful   
children, we're not anyone's children.   
We're FREAKS OF NATURE. 

MAX   
Kelly, I'm not going to let you do   
this. 

KELLY   
(turning to Max)   
Haven't you heard anything I said?   
He was going to use us to breed some   
new "advanced" children. More freaks. 

Quince, seeing his opportunity, hits the gas. Kelly turns   
toward the vehicle and shoots out the tires. Quince stumbles   
out the car gripping his briefcase. He runs, Kelly chases   
after him. 

MAX   
(to Logan)   
I have to stop him. 

LOGAN   
Go. 

Max runs after Kelly and Quince. 

Quince struggles to climb the ladder on the fire escape next   
door. Kelly climbs up behind him. Max leaps in the air and   
knocks Kelly off the ladder. 

KELLY   
Max, what are you doing? 

MAX   
Think about the others Kelly, we can   
use him. 

KELLY   
I am thinking about the others. You   
just don't get it, do you? They are   
what they are, they can never help   
us. They're the enemy. 

Kelly grabs Max and flips her over. 

Max grabs for the gun and they struggle with it. 

KELLY   
I don't want to kill you Maxie. 

MAX   
I won't let you kill Dr. Thomas. 

Max punches him off of her and gets to her feet. 

Kelly quickly regains his footing. Max comes toward him   
leaping into the air with a spinning kick. 

He grabs her feet before she can land the kick and drops her   
on the ground. 

KELLY   
Sorry Maxie. 

Kelly then goes to the fire escape ladder and climbs it with   
a swift ease. 

Max gets up and climbs the fire escape ladder just as easily,   
but Kelly has gained some distance. 

EXT. ROOF -- NIGHT 

Quince has reached the top of the fire escape. However, as   
he pulls himself up on the roof, the briefcase slips to the   
ground. 

EXT. SAFE HOUSE -- NIGHT 

The briefcase falls in front of Logan. He rolls over to it   
and picks it up. 

Logan looks up at Max, who's nearly on the roof. 

LOGAN   
Good Luck. 

Logan heads back into the alley to hide. 

EXT. ROOF -- NIGHT 

Max finally reaches the top of the roof. Kelly has the gun   
on Quince. 

MAX   
Don't do it Kelly, you'll regret it. 

KELLY   
No, I'll regret letting him live. 

MAX   
You're out Kelly, you're out of   
Manticore, let it go so we can use   
him to save the others. 

KELLY   
You're not listening to me. You're   
never out of Manticore, Ever. 

Keeping his eye on Quince, he turns enough to point to his   
barcode. 

KELLY   
You know what this is? It's a mark   
of ownership. And there's only one   
escape Max and he denied me that. 

MAX   
You can't do this, it's wrong. 

KELLY   
So you say. 

QUINCE   
Please, Kelly, I -- 

BOOM. A bullet escapes the gun. 

QUINCE   
(as he falls)   
I'm sorry, my beautiful ones. 

EXT. SAFE HOUSE -- NIGHT 

Recovered Soldiers from Bald Man's military team comes out   
of the Safe House. They see Bald Man is lying on the ground.   
A soldier goes and checks for a pulse. 

SOILDER 1   
Anything? 

SOILDER 2   
He's gone. Should we contact her. 

Soldiers 1 cocks his gun. 

SOILDER 1   
Let's finish this first. 

EXT. ROOF -- NIGHT 

Max walks up to Kelly. 

The gun is in front of him. He is sitting, holding his knees,   
and crying. 

A dead Quince is bleeding a few feet in front of him. 

MAX   
Kel, it's over, we gotta move. 

KELLY   
It's never over Max, it's never over. 

MAX   
I can help you Kelly. 

She touches him softly on the shoulder. 

KELLY   
No you can't. 

Kelly pushed her hand away, stands up, runs across the roof,   
and leaps onto the next one. 

Max cast a final look at Kelly and the dead man before she   
turns in the opposite direction and does a flying leap onto   
another building. 

The soldiers reach the top of the building. SOLDIER 2 pulls   
out a cell phone and speed dials a number. 

SOILDER 2   
The X5s are gone. Quince is here   
though, shot dead. Our CO is dead   
too. 

SOILDER 1   
What did she say? 

SOILDER 2   
Report back to base. 

INT.HALLWAY OUTSIDE MAX'S APARTMENT -- NIGHT 

Normal walks Kendra to the door. They're sharing some private   
joke. When they reach the door, Normal leans over Kendra. 

NORMAL   
So when can we do this again? 

KENDRA   
(smiling)   
Never. 

NORMAL   
How can you say that after-- 

KENDRA   
Ray, I really, really like you and I   
didn't expect to. But I have   
boyfriend, we're living together. 

NORMAL   
Maybe you should reconsider that. 

He leans in and kisses Kendra on the lips. She willingly   
returns the kiss. 

KENDRA   
(in a whisper)   
I can't. 

NORMAL   
Why? 

They continue to kiss and Normal slips the door open. They   
enter the apartment in a lip lock. 

INT. LOGAN'S APARTMENT, STUDY -- DAY 

Max enters. She walks into Logan's study and he tosses a   
folder on the desk. 

LOGAN   
Sebastian says it's useless. 

MAX   
Could we get a second opinion? 

LOGAN   
We could, but with something like   
this, Sebastian is the best source   
on the Informant Net. 

Max sighs and flops down in a chair beside him. 

MAX   
Great, what am I going to do now? 

LOGAN   
What the rest of us do, live and   
hope to live another day. None of us   
know when were going to die Max, but   
it will happen to all of us   
eventually. 

MAX   
For Kelly it couldn't happen soon   
enough. 

LOGAN   
Did you find Kelly? 

MAX   
He doesn't want to be found. And   
it's pretty hard to track an X5 the   
doesn't want to be tracked. 

LOGAN   
(light heartedly)   
What is it with the male X5s, first   
Zack, then Ben, now Kelly. Do you   
have a sane brother? 

Max smiles. 

INT. MAX'S APARTMENT, KENDRA'S ROOM -- DAY 

The phone RINGS in the kitchen shocking Kendra awake. She   
looks over at the form beside her. She sees Normal asleep.   
His back is bare and the rest of him covered by the sheet. 

KENDRA   
(muttering to herself)   
Damn, what did I do? 

She gets up enters the Kitchen. 

INT. MAX'S APARTMENT, KITCHEN 

Kendra grabs the phone and picks it up. 

KENDRA   
(harshly, on phone)   
What?!   
(more friendly)   
I'm sorry Walter, bad night...Oh,   
boo boo bear, I missed you   
too...that's so sweet...I love you   
too...yeah I'll come home...no, don't   
come by here for a little while, I   
need to talk to Max first...yeah,   
she still hates you, bye. 

Kendra hangs the phone up and turns around. She jumps in   
shock. 

NORMAL (O.S.)   
You're going back to him. 

KENDRA   
Normal, you startled me. 

Normal steps into frame wearing his pants from the day before. 

NORMAL   
I can't believe after last night. 

KENDRA   
Last night was wonderful for me, but   
I can't be with you. 

NORMAL   
I don't understand. 

KENDRA   
I like you, I really like you, but I   
love Walter. 

INT. MAX'S APARTMENT -- DAY (LATER) 

Normal, now dressed, pulls on his jacket and walks up to a   
Kendra (who's wearing a robe). 

NORMAL   
Well, maybe I'll see you. 

Normal starts toward the door. Then he turns back, walks up   
to Kendra and kisses her. 

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE MAX'S APARTMENT -- DAY 

Max and Original Cindy walk up to her door. 

MAX   
I can't believe Normal was trying to   
kick it with Kendra. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
I wanted to call sister girl last   
night and see what happened but she   
wasn't answering the phone for some   
odd reason. Then Daphne-- 

Max opens the door, both women's mouths gap open. 

INT. MAX'S APARTMENT -- DAY 

Max and Original Cindy's POV 

They see Normal and Kendra kissing. The kiss breaks. 

KENDRA   
(to Normal)   
Bye Ray. 

MAX & ORIGINAL CINDY   
Ray? 

Kendra blushes when she sees her friends standing in the   
door. 

Max and Original Cindy enter. A look of visible disgust   
develops on the two women's faces. 

NORMAL   
(to Max)   
You look healthy enough to be on   
time tomorrow. 

MAX   
Yeah, whatever. 

Normal exits the apartment. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
Ugh, I'm going to have to burn the   
sheets. 

KENDRA   
Will you two stop, Normal's okay. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
That's easy for you to say, you aren't   
the man's slave labor. 

MAX   
Do you have creep radar or something?   
First you completely gross me out   
with that whole Walter dealio, now   
Normal 

MAX & ORIGINAL CINDY   
Ugh. 

KENDRA   
Whatever, this girl has got to pack.   
I'm going back to Walter.   
(smiling playfully)   
Normal's alright, but he's no Mr.   
Multiples. 

MAX   
I don't want to hear anymore. 

Kendra exits into her room. 

MAX   
There is a God. I am so glad she's   
not moving from bad to worse.No matter   
how much Walter grosses me out, he's   
not my boss. That would be too weird. 

ORIGINAL CINDY   
I feel you on that boo. 

EXT. SPACE NEEDLE -- NIGHT 

Max sits on top of the space needle. She's holding the picture   
of young Kelly taken from Dr. Thomas' files. 

MAX (V.O.)   
Everything that lives dies, people,   
dogs, mice, trees, flowers,   
everything. Death is just a part of   
the cycle of things. Perhaps one day   
I will die and maybe it won't be   
from a seizure or some flaw in my   
genetics. I may be able to hold my   
breath longer than most people, but   
I could still drown. I may be able   
to outrun a bullet, but I could still   
die of a gunshot wound if it ever   
landed. There are a million ways   
that I could die. I can't run around   
fearing it as much as Kelly fears   
living. I hope Kelly gets over it,   
that he realizes life is a brief   
gift and death is forever. I didn't   
ask to be an experiment, so I'm not   
going to let this barcode or my   
genetic anomalies rule my life. Kelly,   
where ever you are, breath in your   
freedom for a moment and know you   
can get out of Manticore. 

FADE OUT 

END OF ACT FOUR   



End file.
